


don't forget the java chips

by getthisoff



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, jaebum is his chic and sexy self, sort of, the rest just wanna see their friends make out already, youngjae is a barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthisoff/pseuds/getthisoff
Summary: NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE  @ 3.45PM: Jinyoungie just told me you’ve got a massive heart boner for Im Jaebum lmao.NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE  @ 3.46PM: (tongue out emoji)NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE  @ 3.46PM: (eggplant emoji)orYoungjae's got a thing for Jaebum, and all his friends are idiots.





	don't forget the java chips

**Author's Note:**

> i first wrote this as a joke but it's taken a life of it's own now. lord help me.

Like any good story, it starts with a hot steaming plate of scrambled eggs.

Watching the steam roll off the freshly cooked eggs, Youngjae played with his breakfast mindlessly, his thoughts more focused on the upcoming semester; the outgoing seniors, the yearbook he still hasn’t gotten around to editing, the new research he’ll be undertaking- to anyone else, such thoughts may daunt them, but not Youngjae. If he was going to be completely honest, Youngjae actually liked college, the weirdo. Unlike majority of his peers, Youngjae was the type to face challenge of acdemia with a smile on his face and not a care in the world (though to be fair, Youngjae faced pretty much anything with a smile. Like, if a murderer came up to him in a dark alley, the murderer would probably just get creeped out and give up _because why the fuck is this kid_ smiling _at me aren’t i supposed to be murdering him who am i)_

Youngjae was broken out of his stupor by the incessant buzz of his phone. Glancing at the sudden influx of notifications displayed, he released a snort.

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.13AM: HYUNG_

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.13AM: WHAT LOOK SHOULD I GO FOR_

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.13AM: SLUTTY CHIC <IMAGE ATTACHED> _

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.14AM: OR_

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.14AM: MY-JEANS-SAY-YES-BUT-MY-PLAID-SAYS NO <IMAGE ATTACHED _>

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.15AM: HYUNG_

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.15AM: YOUNGJAE HYUNG_

_NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE @ 8.15AM: HYUNG PLEASE_

 

_NEW TEXT FROM AKA Br0wni3 @ 8.16am: hi hyung can you reply Bambam please he’s convinced you hate him._

 

Youngjae watched in mild amusement as his phone continued to vibrate from all the distressed texts he was receiving. Ignoring the new text from Yugyeom, Youngjae replied Bambam with a quick “ _Wear your birthday suit! xD HA!!!! :))”_

 

 _NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE  @ 8.20AM_ : _I fucking hate you omg_

 

* * *

 

 

The three boys watched a pair of seniors from across the room in silent fascination. One holding a pair of tiny binoculars, the other dipping his hand into a bag of chips and the last trying to sketch one of the seniors’ side profile because _no seriously guys have you seen his nose._

“I’m telling you guys, Jaebum definitely gets his hair done before coming to campus every morning. Like, there’s no way his hair is that perfect naturally,” Bambam stated as he put his binoculars down, pulling out army grade night vision goggles from his bag. It’s for science. “In fact- _motherfuck this thing is heavy_ \- I bet it’s a wig,” he continued calmly as he struggled to strap on the headgear to his head.

Youngjae, who was previously enjoying his food finally turned to pay attention to his friend when he realised a difference; “Bambam what the heck are you doing?” he asked, slightly alarmed when he noticed his friend was suddenly, literally dressed in full army gear because _when did he even_ _have time to go change what the fuck is that a blood stain-_

Calmly, Bambam took the bag of chips from out of Youngjae’s hands, looking his friend dead in the eye, “What should have been done a long time ago,” he replied ominously. Suddenly, he produced a zip lock bag and a fishing net out of thin air. “I’m going to prove to all of you that Im Jeabum’s hair is a wig,” before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gaping, Youngjae turned to Yugyeom. “Did you see that? What the fu-“

“I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE,” Yugyeom screamed, causing Youngjae to jump. Getting a good look at his remaining friend, he noticed the Mad™ glint in his eye.

“His fucking nose, Youngjae. I can’t get it right. I’ve been trying. So hard. For so long. HIS NOSE IS IMPOSSIBLE I HATE MARK TUAN PUT ME OUT OF THIS MISERY. ART IS A LIE,” Yugyeom screamed before banging his head loudly on to the cafeteria table.

In the distance, a tribal scream could be heard as Bambam attempted to ambush Jaebum, but was quickly pulled away by campus security.

A good start to the semester indeed.

 

* * *

 

 Walking in to his third (and blessedly last) lecture of the day, Youngjae was furiously texting Yugyeom along the lines of how they were gonna explain to campus officials what Bambam was trying to do in the cafeteria that afternoon when he collides nose first into a concrete wall.

Okay, not really a concrete wall, but a very broad and hard back. A good back. The kind of concrete wall Youngjae would not mind walking into multiple times.

Rubbing at his possibly fractured nose, Youngjae looked up from his fallen phone which definitely got a cracked screen after the impact (again), his bewildered eyes met with angry slits. With his attention focused on two conveniently placed moles above the left eye, Youngjae failed to catch what the wall he bumped into was saying.

Shaking his head and refocusing, Youngjae was met with Im-superhotandscary-Jaebum in all his wig-like glory, staring a hole at Youngjae’s face. If his nose wasn’t broken, the ice in Jaebum’s glare might as well have frozen and dismembered it.

“Pardon?” Youngjae asked, his head tilting to the side.

Jaebum huffed, his legs already taking him out the door of the lecture hall when he threw over his shoulder a quipped “You should really watch where you’re going, Choi Younjae,”. Instead of heeding the advice given to him, Youngjae watched Jaebum’s ridiculously broad back slip through the door, the errant thought _of I wonder how much salted fish I could dry on his back?_ flashing through his mind before he bent down to pick up his abused phone. Just as he was about to check for anymore distressed messages from Yugyeom, Youngjae dropped his phone again in shock (thus effectively fucking shattering his screen beyond repair whatadumbass) at the sudden realization that came to him.

“He knows my name?”

 

* * *

 

On top of obtaining his degree in music therapy, Youngjae works weekdays part-time as a barista at the campus Starbucks. Besides learning how to tragically misspell people’s names for fun, if there’s one thing Youngjae had learned from his job, it’s that humans are creatures of habit– he sees it in the way Yugyeom only ever orders non-caffeinated drinks, or how Bambam drinks absolutely nothing except plain water or unsweetened black coffee. He also sees it in the way Im Jaebum orders what can be considered the sweetest thing on their entire menu (and that’s saying something, seeing as they have a legitimate drink that is actually 50% syrup and whipped cream).

When Youngjae first met Jaebum, Youngjae was working the closing shift; mopping up the floors, right when 10.30p.m. hit, the front bell rang, signaling the entry of a new customer. Looking up from his mopping duty, Youngjae was greeted by a man with floppy jet black hair and an all-black outfit oversized enough to swallow him whole. He looked like one of the dementors from Harry Potter. But a hotter version. _A sexy dementor?_ Youngjae thought to himself.

Pulled out of his stupor by a gruff _ahem_ , Youngjae was greeted by eye moles and angst, all embodied in a human being. Turning on his customer service mode, Youngjae let out his signature 1000-watt smile, delivering a chirp “Welcome to Starbucks whatcanIgetforyou!?” in a much too loud voice. The sexy-dementor-man, squinting as if he had been blinded, simply replied, “Caramel macchiato with 4 pumps of syrup and extra honey. Whipped cream. Don’t forget the java chips,” before thrusting out his credit card.

Youngjae was, admittedly, slightly at a loss for words because a) Sexy Man (he’d decided to leave out the dementor part. Copyright issues etc.) had a sexy voice to top it off, b) Sexy Man was ordering a surprisingly complicated drink despite Youngjae having been so sure he was going to order pure black coffee to match his pure black soul and c)– the man’s name was Im Jaebum according to his credit card, and he had a watch with tiny cats printed into the time piece.

“Are you sure?” Youngjae asked without thinking (and effectively mentally punching himself in the face after he opened his mouth.

“What.” Jaebum asked. Or grunted out. Youngjae couldn’t detect a question mark in the statement.

Flustered and blushing, Youngjae looked down, playing with his bottom lip without knowing– “Are you sure you wanna order all that sugar? It can’t be very good for you…”

Youngjae trailed off at the sight of Jaebum watching him, his gaze both amused and annoyed, he still managed to look so handsome to Youngjae, even if Youngjae felt like he was _this_ close to being murdered.

In lieu of a reply, Jaebum simply raised his (very sexy) eyebrow.

Nodding without a word, accepting the payment, and distractedly writing Jaebum’s name on the takeaway cup, Youngjae went about making the drink, all the while feeling the heat of a heavy gaze on his back. He didn’t know whether to be freaked out or aroused. Sexy Cat Lover Man Im Jaebum was glaring holes into him and he would have totally dug the attention, if it were not for the fact that it distracted him from his coffee making, causing him to bumble and fumble and seem like a goof.  Turning around, he nearly dropped the order when he was startled to find Jaebum already there, hand ready to grab the drink (or strangle Youngjae– he couldn’t be too sure).

“You spelled my name wrong.”

“Huh?” Youngjae blurted out in shock.

“You spelled my name wrong. You wrote Jawbum. My name Is Jaebum,” the elder replied, heat in his voice dissipating into something that sounded more like disappointment. In that moment, he looked younger and cuter and Youngjae would have, in different circumstances, cooed at the elder if it were not for the fact that he felt like his life was flashing before his eyes _because shit balls damn it I was so distracted that I didn’t even realise I purposely misspelled his name like how I do with everyone else I am actually a dumbass?_?

“I-“

With a huff, Youngjae’s apology was interrupted by the fact that Jaebum had stormed out of the shop, leaving Youngjae both utterly confused and still so ridiculously turned on. _Whatever_ , he thought to himself. _That’s probably the last I’ll see of him._

Or at least, that’s what he thought up until Jaebum came back again the next day, and then the day after, and then suddenly it felt like Youngjae was constantly being faced with Im Jaebum in all his intimidating glory, looking like he’d just stepped off a goth chic runway, ordering his stupid, ridiculously sweet drink, looking stupidly handsome.

And every time, Youngjae misspelled Jaebum’s name. It had gotten to the point where even Jinyoung (who apparently shared some classes with Jaebum) had asked him about it.

“I see his coffee cup every time he comes into class, and his name misspelled in your hand writing. Is this your sad attempt at flirting, Youngjae-ah?”

Youngjae sputtered out an “I have no idea what you’re talking about, hyung!” in varying tones throughout the sentence, his voice cracking towards the end.

Jinyoung smirked, pulling out his phone with a sly glint in his eye, his fingers typing deftly with a speed unknown to man; “Whatever you say, Youngjae.”

Deflating, Youngjae sat back in his seat until he felt a buzz in his pocket. Fishing out his phone, he was met with a new text from Bambam;

 _NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE  @ 3.45PM_ : _Jinyoungie just told me you’ve got a massive heart boner for Im Jaebum lmao._

 _NEW TEXT FROM SNAKESNAKE  @ 3.46PM_ : _ <eggplant emoji><tongue out emoji> _

Youngjae looked up from his phone, ready to call Jinyoung out on his shit when he was shocked to find him gone, leaving nothing but the condensation stain of his coffee on the table.

“Oh my god what the fuck he didn’t even pay for his drink what a bitch,” Youngjae muttered lowly to himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao see y'all soon. hmu on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/darlingjiaer).


End file.
